Wiki Rules
THE MOST IMPORTANT PAGE OF EVERYTHING IN THIS WIKI RULE 1: '''VANDALISM: Please edit with useful info, such as pictures, useful text that benifits readers on how to play the game better. On Cars pages, put ways and tricks on how to use the car well, and also tricks unique to that car. All cars have pros and cons, and they all have a purpose. DO NOT EDIT JUST FOR REWARDS. ''DO NOT:'' ''VANDALISE: We have ZERO tolerence for vandalism, such as deleting content from pages, and replacing it with spam. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT VANDALISING, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Depending on the severity of the vandalism, we will do the following:'' 1. STRICT Warning 2. 2 Week Block - 1 Year Ban 3. Permanant Ban 4. Reported to the Wikia Staff for further questioning 'RULE 2: SPAMMING ' We do NOT appreciate spamming. Spamming the comments section is not tolerated at all costs. Also, spamming is also putting down car codes, as we all know it does NOT work, and also spammimg pages. Spamming pages include repeated info being copied and pasted into new articles, images being repeated over and over again, and such. If you spam articles, you WILL be banned. Spamming comments will be judged on the severity of the spam, and DRASTIC measures will have to be taken. Please keep swearing to a minimum, unless it is ABSOULTELY necessary. Also, as an afternote, '''DO NOT ASK FOR CODES. RULE 3: CLANS Starting October 23rd, we are asking NOW that all clan pages MUST be made by a clan member or a clan leader. Any page made before or on this date will not be tampered with or deleted, but we advise that any clan member or leader should fix up this page. On October 23rd onwards, anyone who makes a clan page that is NOT a member of the clan MUST notify me, Mike458 with written permission from the owner of the clan, such as a PM from AIM, or a clan forum. Please send me the screenshot of the PM you received for the permissions. If not, you will have your clan page locked and archived until further notice. ONE CLAN PAGE PER CLAN ''ONLY!'' RULE 4: SWEARING/FOUL LANGUAGE Starting June 14 swearing is not allowed on any circumstances, and we have high expectations for users to follow this rule. We want to keep this wiki clean child-friendly so it does not have inappropriate content. If this rule is ignored by anyone, possible bans or blocks may be issued but only if they swearing continues. Members, remember this rule so you will not have a chance to get banned. Please notify Mike458 or TheBusterZX if you manage to catch a user swearing frequently, we will handle it from there. We just want to keep order around here so members will not go out of control and make this wiki less kid friendly. Here is the list of bad words that may equal a warning, block or ban. They only have the first letter, because we do not want to present the full word, because that will violate Wikia's terms of use. #Saying the H may equal a warning #Using the B or S word may also equal a day or week ban #Using the D or other B word multiple times could equal a month ban #Using the F word is not acceptable, if you use this word, it will equal a year or forever ban from the wiki SUBSET RULE: ADMIN APPLICATIONS ''' Starting on April 2nd, we are now accepting new admin applications. If you want to apply, please leave '''ONE message on a administrator's wall. You must follow these policies to apply: Edit Count (Not including user edits): Do you have a REASONABLE knowledge on the general game itself?: Why should we promote you to become an admin (AT LEAST TWO PARAGRAPHS LONG)?: If you do not follow the steps, you will '''NOT '''have any chance on becoming an admin. One application can be sent in to me every month. THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE: COPYRIGHT If something is not yours, you MUST give the person who made it credit. For example, if you use Lambo R Police's spoiler, YOU MUST give credit to the person who made the car. If you mod a track and it contains sections from another track, you also must give credit. If you do NOT give credit and claim it as your own, you WILL be reported to AIM, the Car Maker Forums, and the Wikia Staff. PLEASE NOTE: Mike458 is the ONLY person who can edit this page, unless Mike458 has given permission for other admins to edit this. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT BREAKING THIS RULE, EXPECT THE WORST TO HAPPEN! You have been warned. '''IMPORTANT NOTE: '''I ALSO EXPECT EVERY MEMBER TO KEEP UPDATED ON THESE RULES SO THAT NO COMPLICATIONS OCCUR. Category:Browse Category:Important Pages